This invention relates to para ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers which are soluble in aprotic solvents.
In general, the class of aromatic heterocyclic extended chain polymers and copolymers is well known for their outstanding thermal, physical and chemical properties. These polymers and copolymers generally exhibit excellent modulus and tenacity properties. Although these materials exhibit superior mechanical properties, they have the drawback that they generally can only be fabricated from strong corrosive acids such as polyphosphoric acid or methanesulfonic acid.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers and copolymers which are soluble in aprotic solvents.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.